I Can't Believe It
by Symphonic Madness
Summary: This is how I pictured Peeta and Katniss telling their children about the Hunger Games. This idea has been used before, but I just wanted to share my opinion on how the whole situation went.


**This is my first Fanfic so be kind. Please. This is the story of Katniss, Peeta, and their teenage daughter and tween son. I know this idea's been shared before, but this is how I pictured Katniss and Peeta telling their children about their experience in the Hunger Games. ONE SHOT.**

_Katniss_

"Aurora! Haymitch!" my husband, Peeta, called to our son and daughter.

I watched my beautiful, fourteen year-old daughter saunter down the stairs. Her brown hair and blue eyes remind me of Peeta and me every time I see her. Each year I spent with her was wonderful, though she was a teenage girl, so she was difficult sometimes. But other than that, she was a kindred spirit with Peeta and I.

Bounding down the stairs after her was her ten year-old brother, named after our amazing mentor. His blonde hair bounced as he ran down the stairs. His gray eyes were filled with excitement and innocence as he tried to beat his sister.

"Beat you!" he exclaimed happily, but out of breath, pointing at his sister.

"It isn't a race, Haymitch!" Aurora said, clearly annoyed at her younger brother, but not without the smile she usually wore on her face.

"Come along, you two," I said. "We've got something very important to tell you."

"What is it, Mom?" my daughter asked.

I sighed. "Something you won't like, but need to know."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Peeta exclaimed with fake exasperation in her voice.

Even being my age I still couldn't get enough of his sense of humor. I shoved him playfully and started laughing.

"You know what this is about," I said to him. I turned to my children. "Sit down on the couch, Aurora, Haymitch. You're going to need to."

"Want me to explain?" Peeta asked.

"I'll explain what happened in the first Hunger Games, and how about you explain your experience in the second, and your experience with the hijacking. Then I'll continue to explain what went on while you were gone."

"Wait, what is the Hunger Games?" Haymitch asked.

It was then that I started to explain everything. Peeta would come in with his side of the story every once in a while, but he mostly just let me talk. After a while, Peeta explained his hijacking, but not without tears in his eyes.

I looked at my children, their innocent faces contorted in shock, horror, and sadness as we explained everything to them.

"Papa, don't cry," said Haymitch with tears of his own in his eyes.

"Come here, son," Peeta said. "Tell Papa it'll all be okay."

_Aurora_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing as my mother explained each of the scars she got, and how they all had something to do with those wretched Hunger Games and/or the rebellion. Within me was a feeling of hatred towards the Capitol and the long dead President Snow. Within me were also feelings of sadness for the tributes that died in the Hunger Games, feelings of anger that my mom and papa had to go through that.

"It can't be true," I said when my mother said she had said all that had been necessary to say. "It can't be!"

My mom walked over to me and hugged me tight as I sobbed. "It'll be alright, sweetie. I promise. There are no more Hunger Games. The rebellion is completely over with. There are memorials built. Everything having to do with the Hunger Games is done and over with."

"But that all happened! It's all true!" I exclaimed. "Papa! I'm so sorry you got hijacked!"

My father walked over to me. "It's okay, sweetie. I promise it's not affecting me that much anymore. Your mother and I still have nightmares, but they've toned down quite a lot over the years. Don't worry about me. It's late, love. Get some sleep."

I looked at the time and yawned.

"Your father is right," Mom said.

"Can you tuck me in, Mom, Papa?" Haymitch asked.

"Me, too?" I asked.

"Of course, my children," my mother said. "Your father and I will be here all through the night, and forever more in case you ever need anything."

"Thank you," I said as my parents walked my little brother and me up the stairs.

My father made sure Haymitch got ready for bed properly, while my mother sat in a chair in the corner of my bedroom and talked to me as I got ready.

"I've got to go tuck in Haymitch. I'll be right back," she said.

I waited patiently, and soon enough, my parents came in and each tucked me in and said goodnight.

"I love you, Aurora. Nothing's ever gonna change that," Papa said after kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too, Papa," I replied.

"Peeta, can you leave the room for just a second?" my mother asked.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked her quizzically.

She hugged me tight, and didn't let go for a few seconds. When she released me from her death grip, tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad I have you," my mother said. "For ten years I was terrified to have children due to those wretched Hunger Games. But now that I have you," her voice cracked. "I couldn't be happier that your father convinced me to have you. For some reason, I was afraid that you would have to go through what I went through as a teen. And nothing could be more horrible than that. I didn't want you growing up in that kind of world. But now that I can hold you, and give my love to someone other than your father, it makes all the fear and fretting worth it."

That was such an emotional thing for her to say that I lost it right there. I started crying with her. But it wasn't until I saw Papa pull her away that I knew that I had to go to bed.

"Goodnight, Aurora," my mother whispered.

"Goodnight, Mom," I whispered before the light was turned off.


End file.
